


Dean Likes His Showers

by creeeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i could have gone in that direction but it wouldn't have been good, it would just be awkward, not smut omg, so yeah anyway this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeeed/pseuds/creeeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean appreciates his shower time, so when Cas suddenly pops into the bathroom talking about a job, Dean isn't what you would call happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Likes His Showers

Dean Winchester is taking a shower.

This may not seem like any big thing, but considering he’s been on a case for three weeks that left mud practically ingrained into his skin, you could say he’s pretty happy.

As a kid, Dean had never been one for showers—after all, if you have practically no adult supervision while you’re growing up, showers are probably the second thing you’ll cut out as soon as the parents leave (right after you give up on brushing your teeth). But being in a new school for just three days before being dubbed Dean Stinkchester by a pretentious 15-year-old (who was shorter than Dean but allowed to be mean to him since he was two whole years older than Stinky) was enough to change his hygiene habits for life. So three weeks without a shower was practically bad enough to make Dean tell Sammy that he “smelled like Hell”—almost, but not quite, since he figured he’d be back in Hell and with his brother soon enough and he didn’t want to give Sam high expectations). And now, finally, he is in the shower.

Dean has just finished washing the shampoo out of his hair when suddenly he’s not alone. But it wasn’t like one of the write-in stories in Busy Asian Beauties where desperate guys pretend that a hot delivery woman accidentally stumbles into his shower and allows him to use an alternate means of payment—this was real, and this was Castiel standing about a foot away from him, mumbling about demons in Cincinnati. 

Dean steps back and throws his hands down to cover himself up. “What the hell, Cas? I’m a little busy here.”

Until this moment Cas had been absently staring through the shower curtain, but when Dean speaks he looks up and jumps slightly. “There’s been an outbreak of omens in Cincinnati recently; cattle deaths, electrical storms, and now, three supposedly accidental deaths in the past month. We need to go now.”

“Now as in us showing up with me naked and dripping wet—which, by the way, I’m not objecting to because the wives will be a lot more ready to cooperate—or now as in when I’m done with my damn shower?”

“I see.” Cas is doing his best to avoid looking embarrassed and to avoid looking at what Dean’s hands aren’t doing a very good job of covering. “I suppose it can wait for a few more minutes.”

Dean nods and then shakes his head. “Don’t the other angels burn your eyes out or something when you walk in on them naked?”

“I, ah. I’ve never done that before. I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t realize—”

“I’ve been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, Cas; I was either showering or shitting and if I were you I wouldn’t want to see me in either of those situations.”

Cas just frowns. “I’ve seen you naked before, Dean. Have you forgotten that I pulled you from Hell? Clothes don’t often stay intact in a fiery pit, you know.”

“That doesn’t matter! You had to see me naked then. I mean—not HAD to, but—damn it, Cas, you know what I mean. I’ll be out of the shower in two minutes, okay? This is really not necessary.”

Cas widens his eyes, cocks his head slightly to the side, and says, “but I like seeing you naked, Dean.”

Dean stutters for a moment and then grunts “this is so not the place for this.” He reaches up and pulls Castiel’s face toward his. It seems to be a good place for this after all.


End file.
